Gravity
by loveblindslogic
Summary: Isabella Swan moved to New York City where she met Edward Cullen, a year-long relationship took place before Edward suddenly leaves. Three years later the two cross paths again when Edward learns of Bella's secret.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I haven't written in a minute. I've been busy trying to be an adult. I have come to the conclusion I do not want to be an adult anymore. I hope you guys enjoy this little chapter if not, that's okay too. Some of this is inspired by how me and my situation met. I call him a situation because that's what he is with a side of complication. If you guys would also like for me to talk about that too, let me know. Cause, tea. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 1. Who the Fuck is Edward?

**xox**

"Hey, fat head." Bella smiled as she greeted her boyfriend, Edward, as he finished up his last class for the week.

"Be nice to me." Edward sighed at the little brunette who had the energy of a demon. He used his left hand to pull her to the side before he planted a kiss on her forehead. The love that flowed between the two shined bright like a light. Their fire sparked almost instantly the night they met.

"I bet you can't get his number," Domo shouted into Bella's ear but it still came off as a whisper. The club was packed, numerous bodies danced together on the floor and each hookah table was filled. Bella tipped the glass to her lips, eager by the challenge.

This is what she does for fun, play with boys.

Tonight she wore a black two-piece outfit. The tube top fit tight around her breast, exposing no cleavage, but her pants fitted snuggly on her hips before flowing out at the knee. She stood up, her usually curly hair pressed flat that night tickled at her waist. Bella walked over to the table where Edward sat, disregarding the girls that flanked each of his sides.

"Hey, you go to Richardson?" Bella smiled, putting her hands on the table, resting her knee on the lounge chair.

"Yes..what's up with you?" The man looked her up and down, soaking Isabella's frame up like a sponge.

"Nothing, what's your name?" Bella inched a little closer.

"Ryan."

Yes, that night Edward and Bella met they actually paid no mind to each other. It wasn't one of those "when our eyes met we fell in love." That night Bella and her best friend laughed and joked with the people at that table for almost an hour before her lips curled up in disgust.

"Who the fuck is Edward?" Bella lifted her head off of Bryan's shoulder. That name kept being called in a nasal voice, almost for the twentieth time.

"I'm Edward." Bella's chocolate eyes darted diagonally from where she was sitting to greet the famous Edward.

"Well, can you answer your hoes already? I'm tired of hearing that name." Bella yawned, without a care as Domo jabbed her in her side. "Be nice!" She hissed.

The rest of that night, she felt his eyes on her. Constantly watching. Somehow he managed to scoot a little closer to the dark haired woman.

"You seem like you break hearts." Edward joked.

"Well, don't get too close then."

xox


	2. Chapter 2

**Good day, I did get plenty of feedback. I'd like to clear some things up. This story, like most of my stories, are extremely out of character. Honestly, you won't even find most of the original characters in this story. They are not needed, they serve no purpose for me. It was a typo with the Bryan/ Ryan thing. I don't know why but I was thinking about family guy when I put Bryan. Anyways, I hope that clears up some confusion. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Ever since that night at Lights Club, Bella and Edward saw each other frequently around campus. The campus wasn't too big, but a decent size. But every morning around 10:30, the two cross paths in the event center as it was the quickest way to cut across campus. The first day, Edward's eyes landed on Bella, but she pretends like she didn't see him. The second day, he returned the favor.

Domo rolled up to Bella in the hallway, her brown hair framed her face.

"Isn't he from Lights?"

Bella grabbed Domo's arm, her lighter skin contrasting against Domo's brownier skin.

"Yes, he's a whore." The word rolled beautifully off Bella's tongue. Edward had a track record, he could make girls do things she wouldn't dream of doing over a man. Bella counted to Domo on her fingers all of the girls she knows so far who has slept with that man.

Domo's head flew back in laughter, "Don't forget Amelia!" The two girls rolled their eyes in union before entering their 10:30 class.

Bella was in school for nursing, and next year she'd be working as a paramedic. I guess in a way she believed she'd follow her parents' footsteps in a form. As her father was a police officer and her mother was once in the army doing relief work. Her parents' marriage didn't work out, but her mother wasn't on her feet well enough to take care of Bella. So Bella spent most of her childhood in Forks, Washington with her Dad.

She looked down at her phone, the time reading 11:11. The relationship with her father was an estranged one, and practically non-existent since she moved away.

She tries not to think about it too much.

Two weeks and three days after Bella swore some New Year's resolutions in. She already broke the first one; being on time to class. Class started at 11:05, she didn't make it til 11:20. Better late, than never?

She snuck in the back of the class, taking a seat next to someone who was probably late too. He turned to her and smile.

"I'm glad to finally run into you again," Edward whispered, not understanding why his heart fluttered at the sight of this girl.

That day the pair exchanged numbers is the day they really became inseparable. It was a light that Edward possessed that warmed Bella's face. When she talked to him, she liked the way he cared. He paid close attention to her likes, as she studied his. Edward opened up a new pathway for her she has never experienced. And apparently, she did the same for him.

When they argued, he didn't become mean. The love he had for her poured out in his words. She mattered, even when she didn't matter to herself.

Edward was acceptant to her flaws, and she embraced his.

At night, when she closed her eyes she could picture a life with him. A couple of beautiful babies and a nice little house somewhere quiet, like Montana.

Everything was perfect until it wasn't.

"Edward, what the fuck are you talking about?"

xox

**I didn't want to expose everything about their relationship too quickly. It'll all come together, hopefully. I want this to really be no longer than about 8 chapters. I'm about to start making them longer too. I hope you guys enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

I lied yall, said this was going to be longer. But, quality over quanity. Please, feedback but only if you want to. It's almost friday! Yay.

Chapter Three. This Little Heart Of Mine

xox

Bella and Edward stood several feet apart, but the distance traveled miles longer, a disconnect between their hearts.

Bella stood in the doorway of Edward's apartment, one hundred percent paid for by his parents. Her keys in her left hand, her phone in her right. The bullshit text message Edward sent her exactly thirty minutes ago after she barely heard from him all week. They were alike in so many ways, but polar opposites all the same.

Edward looked at the girl with so much grief in his eyes, the feelings flooded his face leaving a pink pool on his cheeks. Bella, on the other hand, felt nothing. Her only concern was that he isn't making any sense.

"Isabella, I don't want to hurt you." Edward sighed, he studied her face as it almost appeared robot-like. Her eyebrows only drew up in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, shifting her weight from her right foot to her left.

"No." He quickly replied, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward, what the fuck are you talking about?" Bella began to become agitated. And Edward knew why, he knew she wouldn't cry either.

The nights they'd spend together were the only times she would become slightly vulnerable. He fought hard to crack the walls she built around herself, and even to this day not all of them were down. Edward began to think, maybe some parts of a person were unbreakable.

**_"_****_You don't spend some time locked in a closet during your childhood and grow up to experience girl emotions," Bella spoke nonchalantly, stuffing potato chips in her mouth. Her legs and feet pointed at the twinkly lights above her bed. Edward turned his head to watch her. An amazing talent of his was to know what was on people's minds, but, he could never tell when it came to her. _**

**_"_****_Closets?" He whispered. _**

**_"_****_Yea, my dad and I.. we never had the best relationship. I'm thankful for it though." She turned her body, supporting herself on her elbow before sliding her leg over Edward's torso. _**

**_"_****_Why are you thankful for that?" Edward held her wrist before she could sneak her hand behind his neck. _**

**_"_****_You, you, just get used to all the bullshit." _**

"Bella, you're such an amazing woman. I just can't bring myself to hurt you. That's all I'd end up doing, that's all I've ever ended up doing."

Edward moved back, as Bella moved forward.

"So, screw everything then?" She shook her head, laughing a little. All of the plans, and dreams washing down the metaphoric drain with each passing second.

"I'm sorry, I hate to break your heart."

Bella turned to the door, no longer interested in this conversation.

"Edward." She sighed, jiggling a key off her keychain.

"Yes?"

"You can't break a heart that's already broken."

Bella slapped the key to his apartment on the counter, and didn't look back.

xox

Thoughts? Opinions?


	4. Chapter 4

Gravity

I do not know why this crappy little story was so liked. Lol, the least I could do is continue this. So, here we go!

xox Chapter 4

*Three Years Later*

Bella's body hummed violently from today's activities. She tried to lay as still as possible on her assigned cot inside of Station One Nineteen. Just a mere 15 minutes ago she brought Charles Anderson back to life with her bare hands. Well, also with Tiffany Clark's assistance with the mouth to mouth breathing.

Tiffany Clark, slept above her cot. Bella's partner of two years and now close friend.

The women were perfect example of night and day, they had that perfect blend of colors when it was time to transition. The two synced in perfect harmony.

Although, Tiffany fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow Bella did not get the same opportunity.

And today was one of those days that she wished she had.

The intercom that looped perfectly throughout Station 19 crackled like a stutter before spewing out its message.

"Ambulance 7, is needed on Cumberland and Hudson Drive."

Bella groaned a little as she sat up in her cot, Tiffany's blond curls appeared first, before she swung her feet off the cot.

The women put on their shoes and their uniform jacket before moving out into the garage.

"What do you think the problem is now?" Bella yawned.

Tiffany rubbed her blue eyes. "I don't know, but I've had enough excitement for one day."

Cumberland and Hudson Drive was only a 7 minute route. The ambulance arrived at the scene at 4:10.

It only took a few seconds to see that this emergency was dair. Police were everywhere, some injured.

A hostage situation.

There was a tent set up a few yards away from the Bank with shot out windows. Under the tent was a table with communication logs and Suits running back and forth whispering into small mics.

Bella opened up the back of the ambulance to grab the mobile supplies and make their way closer to the scene.

"Hey!" Someone waived their hand at the paramedics from the communication logs tent.

Tiffany turned her head in confusion to Bella. Bella shrugged before closing the distance off to meet with the officer.

"Yes, Sir." Bella greeted, nodding her head at the pepper colored man.

"I'm Officer Fleck, just to catch you two ladies up. This is a hostage situation, with someone on the inside injured. We wouldn't have asked if this was not urgent."

Bella and Tiffany nodded, any trace of sleepiness washing away.

Another man, tall with copper colored hair came from the opposite side of the tent ready to introduce himself.

However, there was no need for introduction between the two.

Edwards eyes fell onto Bella.

It took an army's strength to keep her composure.

Xox

Feedback please.


End file.
